Yo Ho Ho! And a Bottle of Shampoo
by Emma Iveli
Summary: Bobobo One Piece crossover. The Hair Hunters go to another world for a take over. Team Bobobo joins forces with the Straw Hats as the Hair Hunters team up with Buggy's crew... Please R
1. Pirate Hair

A/N: I have good news and bad news... the good news it's the August installment of the EI crossover series (cheers) however... the bad news this is 12th and final installment... due to the fact that I have only finished two, and most haven't even been updated yet it is a good idea to end it here... but if most people want it continue then I will once the incomplete 10 are complete and it may take a while... so enjoy. Anyways, the final installment is Bo-bobo meets One Piece... funny... by other two favorite Toonami shows (funny, last month was Naruto meets Zatch Bell). Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or Bo-bobo, if I did, 4kids wouldn't have gotten their hands on One Piece and theBo-bobo animewouldn't have been canned in the middle of an important arc... what's up that, I'm pretty sure original One Piece is less violent that...

Don Patch (tied up and gagged): Hmpph hppmph!

Me: I'm uniting you after you ruined the last disclaimer involving Bo-bobo... anyways I won any OC in this fic...

Yo Ho Ho! And a Bottle of Shampoo

By Emma Iveli

Chapter 1: Pirate Hair

Team Bo-bobo were walking though a forest… Bo-bobo, Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler were skipping along singing

"Skipping though forest! La la la la! Skipping though the forest! La la la la!" they sang.

Oh yeah they were in sailor fukus…

The relatively sane members of the group: Beauty, Gasser, Dengakuman, Softon, Hatenko and Suzu were walking behind. Beauty just realized something.

"Hey I was wondering… why are you two with us?" she asked while pointing to Hatenko and Suzu.

"Because this is a fanfic and we were in the opening Baka Survivor as main characters." said Hatenko.

"Oh… that makes sense…" said Beauty with a sweat drop.

Bo-bobo, Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler let out girlish screams as a strange man dressed in nothing but a Speedo and a t-shirt that said "Speedos are better than pants" he was also bald, was definitely a hair hunter. Bo-bobo retuned to "normal" and asked him "Who are you?"

"I am Captain Speedo! Commander of one of many new Pirate Hair Hunt Blocks!" said the strange Speedo man.

"Your not a pirate! Pirates look like this!" said Bo-bobo suddenly dressed Captain Hook.

"Or this!" said Jelly Jiggler dressed like Jack Sparrow.

"Or this!" said Don Patch dressed like a Team Aqua member.

"That's not a pirate! That's Team Aqua from Pokemon!" yelled Beauty.

"But it's close…" said Gasser.

"That's not what I mean…" said Captain Speedo, "You see we've been working on a portal to discover other world that we can take over and it worked… we discovered a world that is full of pirates… so that our first world we're taking over…"

Bo-bobo was back to "Normal". "Why are you telling us this?" asked Bo-bobo.

"Well if you are the Bo-nified Bo-tector of hair you should at least protect the hair of other worlds right…" said Captain Speedo with a smirk.

In a flash a portal appeared and Captain Speedo disappeared though it.

"So what do you think?" asked Beauty.

"It could be a trap…" said Softon.

"I say we go! I wanna meet a pirate! I wanna! I wanna! I wanna! I wanna! I wanna!" cried Don Patch as Bo-bobo and Jelly Jiggler joined him.

"I agree with the Don!" said Hatenko

"About what? Going or wanting to meet a pirate?" asked Gasser.

"Both…" said Hatenko who joined in the "I wanna!"

"It might be the mix of a trap and take over, a way to take over another world and get rid of Bo-bobo…" said Suzu.

Bo-bobo stopped his "I wanna!" and said very seriously, "The people in this new world have no idea how to deal with hair hunters… people in out world do… for now I will protect those who have no knowledge…"

"He has a point…" said Softon.

It was agreed they'd go though the portal… however…

"Why are you dressed like Pirates again!" yelled Beauty.

"Because we'll blend in…" said Don Patch dressed like a Team Aqua member.

The group of freedom fighters for hair went to though portal… almost forgetting Dengaku man who got there in the last second…

The other world… the Merry Go rocked gently in the breeze… Luffy was bored… very bored… then something strange happened… some weird guy wearing a Speedo and a T-shirt that said "Speedos are better than pants" appeared on the deck.

Luffy ran to the lower deck, where all of his crew was, to see what was going on.

"Who are you?" asked Nami.

"Why I am Captain Speedo!" said the man whop was indeed Captain Speedo.

"What kind of name is that?" asked Usopp.

Captain Speedo ignored Usopp by saying "I'm the commander of the newly formed Pirate Hair Hunt Block G!" said Captain Speedo.

Everyone stared at him, "What are you talking about?" asked Sanji.

"I'm from another world and we're taking over this world… one head at a time…" said Captain Speedo.

Everyone continued to stare the strange man from another world.

"Okaay…" said Zoro.

Usopp did the sign that he's crazy… and everyone laughed, nodded or both.

"You say I'm crazy… come my missions!" yelled Captain Speedo.

Several hair hunter jumped on the ship.

"Shave them!" ordered Captain Speedo.

"UI think he's serious about shaving us bald…" said Robin.

"What kind of pirate is he?" asked Luffy.

The crew began to fight the hair hunters. It seemed pretty even.

"You can't win unless Bobo-bo shows up…" laughed Captain Speedo.

He noticed that Nami was open from behind so he grabbed her from behind holding her captive.

"Hey!" yelled Nami.

"If you struggle I will shave your hair right now…" said Captain Speedo.

Nami sweatdroped… she didn't want to be bald…

"You let go Nami right now…" said Sanji.

Nami sweatdroped… she was tiny bit disappointed that Sanji wasn't shaved… in fact a small part of the whole crew wanted to see Sanji bald… because their finally see his left eye… anyways.

"So you want to fight pretty boy… if you I'll the girl go… with all her hair…" said Captain Speedo.

"Of course…" said Sanji

Captain Speedo let Nami go and began to fight Sanji. It looked like Sanji was winning until Captain Speedo brought his Super Fist!

"Fist of the Speedo! Hat Attack!" said Captain Speedo.

He put a Speedo on Sanji's head, Sanji was confused until Captain Speedo told him, "It hasn't been washed… and I wore it yesterday."

"Get it off! Get it off!" yelled Sanji not want to touch it.

"This is weird…" said Nami.

Suddenly there was a bright light and a portal appeared on deck, everyone stopped fighting.

"So looks like he did come for my invitation…" said Captain Speedo with a smirk. Bo-bobo, Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler came out the portal … dressed like fairies?

"We're magical pixies from magic land!" said all three.

Beauty exited the portal and yelled "You were dressed like pirates when you left!"

"What's going on?" asked Luffy.

"I have no idea…" said Zoro with a sweat drop.

Bo-bobo became "normal" again.

"So Bo-bobo you expected our invitation… so good to see you again!" said Captain Speedo.

"Now all of you from this world you're inexperienced in fighting hair hunters… so let us handle it…" said Bo-bobo.

"Okay…" said Luffy.

"Luffy…" said Zoro.

"We have no idea what's going on… and I'm beginning to think it's a dream…" said Luffy.

The Straw hats didn't know what to say, especially with the dream comment, it would make sense if was all a dream, it certainly seemed that way.

"Fine we'll stand down…" said Zoro with a sweat drop.

"Hey Moss Head since you not fight how about you'll me and get this Speedo off my head!" said Sanji.

Zoro snickered at Sanji and didn't say anything.

Meanwhile the hair hunters turned their attention to Bo-bobo and his crew. The hair hunters did one of those mid air jump things.

"Those mid jump things… this is the perfect way to show my skills!" said Don Patch who took out the Don Patch Sword.

"I. that… thing fighting with the green onion?" asked Nami with a sweat drop.

"It looks that way…" said Usopp also with a sweat drop.

The others came though the portal… expect for Dengakuman for some reason. The fight was amazing to watch, I'd describe it but me, the authoress is no good with detail all I'm going to say is that: Gasser farted, Softon used his Blabs-a-lot fist, Hatenko locked people, Bo-bobo used Jelly Jiggler as a shield and Service Man served people… meaning flashing people.

"When did Service man get here!" yelled Beauty.

"I think Luffy was right when he said it was dream…" said Chopper.

Everyone but Luffy, Zoro who was fighting with Sanji and Sanji who was fighting with Zoro nodded in agreement.

All the small time hair hunters were down.

"So Bo-bobo time for the final attack… Fist of the Speedo!" said Captain Speedo with another used Speedo in his hand, he was about to place it on Bo-bobo's 'fro when it opened up… inside was a small man! He was sitting at a desk, and looked like an attorney.

"What the hell!" yelled Captain Speedo.

"Have you been injured in an accident…" said the small man.

"No…" said Captain Speedo.

"Are you unable to attend work?" asked the small man.

"No…" said Captain Speedo.

"Well if you were injured I wouldn't be able to help you sue… sorry…" said the small man.

"Oh that okay…" said Captain Speedo.

"Super Fist of the Nose Hair!" said Bo-bobo using his classic nose hair attack.

"He's attacking with his nose hair!" yelled Nami surprised.

"Gross…" said Usopp.

"You have been defeated…" said Bo-bobo.

"I'm finally here!" said Dengaku man as the portal disappeared.

Suddenly another portal appeared sucking up all the Hair Hunters including Captain Speedo. Dengaku man was almost sucked though but somehow wasn't.

"So if they're defeated then they're sent back…" said Suzu.

"Yeah but how are we going to explain it them…" said Gasser pointing to the Straw Hats,

Nami, Usopp and Chopper were standing there in shock, Luffy had a look of "That's so cool!" on his face, while Robin just looked at the new arrivals with interest, while Sanji and Zoro were glaring at each other… Sanji still had the Speedo on his head.

"I believe that if explained what it is going on they might help…" said Bo-bobo.

He turned to the Straw Hats and said "I would like to explain what happened…" said Bo-bobo.

Little they know was that someone watching them… the person in charge of the Pirate Block, Jenny… a teenaged girl who worked under Baldy Bald who was put in charge of this for some reason.

"Oh no… Bo-bobo might team up with the Straw Hats… that's bad… then again…" she said looking various wanted posters, "Maybe I can some alias for this world…"

Next Time: Team Bo-bobo explains what's going on... will the Straw Hats keep their sanity? Meanwhile Jenny tried to get Buggy's crew to join after unsuccessfully trying to get the Marines to join.

A/N: Oh yeah the updates for those fanfics I haven't updated yet will be seemly random (the factor is secret...) so I don't know when this will be updated, note: Even though the fanfic Attack of the Peeps not an EI it will be updated wit the other fics.


	2. Allies

A/N: Well it's the final of the 6 never been updated crossovers! Hurray! (reads A/N from chapter 1)... well... that's embarrassing... I should really point out that was almost three years ago and I didn't have the system I have today when it comes to writing fic... so... um..,. yeah... sorry... for those who read that author's note a long time which I never followed though... hey at least I started doing chapter two afterwards if it's not a one shot... Heheh...

Well anyways remember to PM or review the story you want to see updated. Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 2: Allies

Jenny was tossed off the boat… it wasn't any boat… but the Marines… and not just any marine boat but Smoker.

"Oh come on! My enemies are banding together with your enemies why should we be allies?" yelled Jenny.

Smoker and Tashegi now completely bald looked over the side of the ship.

"One thing is that YOUR TRYING TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD!" yelled Smoker.

"But my enemies are banding with your enemies…" said Jenny.

"Another thing YOUR TRYING TO TAKEOEVER THE WOLRD BY CUTTING HAIR" yelled Smoker.

"I know that but like I said your after the Straw Hats… so why won't help me?" asked Jenny.

"We already said no! There is something seriously wrong with you!" said Smoker.

"Especially when you shaved most of the crew…" said Tashegi.

"Fine I'll go find someone else…" muttered Jenny.

She began to swim away, while muttering some about killer afro.

"I have never seen you act that way…" said Tashegi to Smoker.

"That girl is insane… talking about other dimensions and taking over the world by cutting hair…" said Smoker.

"Should we report?" asked Tashegi.

"No… but I think we should go an island and find a wig shop!" said Smoker.

"Yes sir…" said Tashegi.

Meanwhile back on the Merry Go… or Going Merry… which ever the ship is called.

"So let me get this straight… there's an evil empire in another dimension called the Chrome Dome Empire?" asked Nami.

"Yeah…" said gasser.

"And they came to this world to take over…" said Zoro.

"That's right…" said Suzu.

"And you're the group that fights them…" said Usopp.

"Yeah…" said Softon.

"And you want us to you help you?" asked Sanji.

"We're helping each other… people in this world don't know how to fight the Hair Hunters… and we don't know the terrain in this world… in order to fight them we must join forces…" said Bo-bobo… his speech would have more of an effect… if he wasn't wearing a tutu and tiara…

There was an awkward silence.

"Why is he wearing a tutu..." asked Luffy.

"Who knows…" said Beauty.

Meanwhile with Jenny she was on her back while relaxing the water.

"Great I can't get Smoker's crew maybe I should get Hina's crew…" said Jenny.

(Probable scenario if Team Bo-bobo fights Jango)

Don Patch was dressed like Captain Hook… and Jango.

"Why am I dressed like Peter Pan!" yelled Jango.

"Because I'm a meathead!" yelled Don Patch.

(End of Probable scenario if Team Bo-bobo fights Jango)

"Then again, maybe not…" said Jenny with a sweat drop.

As she relaxed she saw a ship… not just any ship… Buggy the Clown's ship.

"Interesting…" she thought.

Back on the Merry Go…

"Maybe we should introduce ourselves…" said Beauty.

"I'll go first! I'm Don Patch! And I'm the star of this fanfic!" yelled Don Patch.

No your not Bo-bobo and Luffy are.

"Shut up!" yelled Don Patch.

You shut up! Now for your punishment... Suddenly Don Patch… uh D'oh! I forgot it's extremely hard to make Don Patch do something that will embarrass him…

"Ha ha! I'm unemaraasable!" yelled Don Patch.

I'll find something… I'll find something… anyways Team Bo-bobo continued introductions.

"I'm Jelly Jiggler…" said Jelly Jiggler… then he noticed Luffy was drooling over him, "I don't like the look you're giving me…"

"The name's Softon…" said Softon… then he noticed that Luffy was also drooling him too, "May we should feed him something…"

Sanji sighed, he went to the fridge and grabbed a piece of meat, Luffy saw it began drooling, Sanji tossed it to Luffy who began to happily eat it.

"Don't mind him…" said Sanji.

"Uh… right… the name's Gasser by the way…" said Gasser.

""I'm Beauty." said Beauty.

"Hatenko." said Hatenko.

"I'm Dengaku Man." said Dengaku Man, "Any one want grill tofu dipped in miso on a stick."

"Okay…" said Nami with a sweat drop.

"I'm Suzu." said Suzu.

"And my name is Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo! But you can call me Bo-bobo." introduced Bo-bobo.

Everyone in the room that weren't used to Bo-bobo's antics (and some that were) sweat dropped.

"Well… we're the Straw Hat Pirates." said Nami blinking, "I'm Nami, the navigator."

"Zoro… and I'm the first mate." muttered Zoro who wanted this to be over with.

"I'm Sanji and I'm the chef." said Sanji who began to flirt with Suzu, "If you need anything just ask me."

Suzu laughed and responded, "Thanks." she replied.

"I'm Chopper and I'/m the doctor." said Chopper.

"How can a Jackalope be a doctor!" yelled don Patch.

"I'm a reindeer human!" yelled Chopper going into heavy point.

"My name is Nico Robin." said Robin changing the subject in a clam way.

"And I'm the brave captain Usopp!" yelled Usopp.

"Objection!" yelled Bo-bobo dressed like Phoenix Wright (don't play the games, but I know enough about to do a decent joke), "If you're the captain why aren't you wearing the hat that's on the flag?"

"Why are you suddenly dressed like that?" asked Usopp with a big sweat drop.

"I'm the real captain and my name is Luffy!" yelled Luffy.

Bobo-bo and Luffy's eyes met, they both knew they were the leaders of the group and both knew that it was going to be the start of a rather interesting alley-ship.

Meanwhile on Buggy's ship and he and Jenny were having a conversation.

"So you want to be allies? Why?" asked Buggy.

"You see my group wishes to take over this world so. However my group's enemy has come to take care of us." said Jenny with a smirk.

"What does this have to do with me?" asked Buggy.

"Have you heard of the saying "the enemy of the friend of my enemy is my friend"?" asked Jenny.

"What?" asked Buggy who was really confused.

Jenny laughed, "It sounds confusing but it makes sense it mean that my enemies has made friends with your enemies'." explained Jenny, "You see a "freedom fighter" by the name of Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo has come to this world with his friends… and has become allies with the Straw Hat Pirates."

Buggy smiled, "Are you serious?" asked Buggy.

"Completely… So… how would your crew like to join the join the ground up of the Pirate Come Dome empire?" asked Jenny, "And since last time I tired to recruit some people, you get to keep your hair."

"What do you say men?" asked Buggy.

Much of the Buggy pirates cheered, while Alvida looked at Jenny, who just smirked. The two defiantly was not going to get along.

And so both Team Bo-bobo and the Pirate Division of the Chrome Dome Empire gained some key allies in the war. What would become of the world government… then again who cares… it's highly unlikely that they'll even play a roll ion this story at all… very, very unlikely…

Next time: Team Bo-bobo and the Straw Hats face off against another block... and the more sensible of the Straw Hats realize that by the end of it, they may not have any sanity left... Can Beauty help them out? Find out next time!


End file.
